This invention relates to an improved fiber bed separator for the separation of aerosols from gas stream. More particularly, it relates to a fiber bed separator whereby reentrainment of the collected liquid from aerosol containing gases is substantially prevented so as to allow extension of the operating ranges of gas bed velocity and/or aerosol loading beyond that of current fiber bed separators. This invention also relates to the creation of discontinuities within a fiber bed separator to improve the drainage of liquids from the fiber bed.